


Performance Art

by funnierinpylean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A sort of threesome?, Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky lowkey in love with Steve, F/M, Latino Character, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Up all night to get Bucky, Voyeurism, basically Bucky fucks a girl while eyefucking Steve and he isn't being very subtle about it, being kind of a dumbass about it, no actual stucky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnierinpylean/pseuds/funnierinpylean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1941, and Bucky comes home after a long night of partying with a curvy brunette on his arm. Only problem? Steve's in the room. Turns out that's not so much a problem after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Art

The door crashed open. Bucky fell into the room clutching a curvy brunette at the hips, his tongue laving at her mouth. Steve looked up from his sketchpad, startled by the sight before him. Bucky’s eyes were closed as he groped the girl’s ass. He drove his hips into hers, grinding them together obscenely. She mewled in pleasure and he chuckled darkly, the sound coming from the back of his throat. They staggered to a stop, barely managing to stay upright as Bucky turned his attention to her neck -- she threw her head back and laughed as he sucked a bruise onto her throat, making sloppy, urgent noises as he did so. Steve thought to get up and leave, but froze midway through the motion, watching Bucky slam his date up against the wall, attacking her mouth with his, forcefully grinding his hips into hers again. His hands fell to her ample breasts, squeezing them through the thick of her dress, eliciting a squeal and a laugh from the girl.

Bucky once again dropped down to her neck, and she smiled, opening her eyes in pleasure. Suddenly, she locked eyes with Steve across the room – heat rose to Steve’s cheeks, he felt every muscle in his body tense – and she screamed, clapping her hands across her mouth. Bucky fell away from her neck, and looked at her.

“What is it, baby?” he asked, voice low. She pointed at Steve, eyes wide in horror. Bucky looked behind him, and broke into a grin as he saw who she was pointing at. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his lips were obscenely red and wet, Steve couldn’t help but notice.

“Steve-o!” sang Bucky, eyes crinkling in pleasure as he looked at Steve, still gripping the girl by the hips.

“Buck,” said Steve, trying to keep the fond smile out of his voice. Some people grew sullen and withholding when drunk. Bucky was not one of those people. It was one of the things Steve loved about his best friend.

“This your friend?” asked the girl, sounding confused and a little alarmed.

“The one and only,” said Bucky. He looked at Steve intensely, drinking him in. Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and he resisted the urge to sheepishly look away.

“Want some privacy, Bucky?” asked Steve, voice a little strained. He wanted Bucky to have a good time. He was working so hard, lately. He knew how much it took out of him, putting in all those extra hours at the docks, all to buy slightly better meat to keep Steve healthy, to buy the best doctors and medicine for Steve, to make sure Steve wanted for nothing. It was the least he could do to give Bucky their room for the night; to let Bucky blow off some steam with a girl. Steve could always sleep in the corridor.

“What, are you kidding?” said Bucky, sounding taken aback. “I… no. Not at all,” he said, breaking his stare and looking at the floor. “That’s not what I want.”

 _Then what do you want_ , Steve wanted to ask. But he didn’t. He stayed silent, quietly examining his friend.  Bucky lifted his gaze to Steve again, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. His hair was tousled and his shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing his smooth chest, pale in the glow of Steve’s lamp.

“Well, aren’t you gonna introduce me?” asked the girl, smiling cheekily. She had a dimple in her right cheek, and a brown curl fell loose from her pinned-up hair. Steve felt himself warm at the sight of her – she was cute as hell.

“Course I am, baby,” said Bucky, starting, as if she had just reminded him of her presence. “Steve, this is Maria Puentes, she’s the new waitress at Mo’s.” He brought Maria around to his front, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bucky was a full head taller than her, and he grinned at Steve, his chin in her hair. 

“He’s kind of a little guy, huh?” asked Maria, turning to Bucky, scrunching her nose, smiling sweetly.

“’Cept where it counts, sweetheart,” said Steve, quickly, noticing the dark look that passed over Bucky’s face. Steve grinned at her as she laughed, her voice like bells. Bucky glanced at Steve and smiled uncertainly.

“He’s my best friend,”  said Bucky, looking at her intensely. Like it was important for her to know.

“That’s nice,” crooned Maria, oblivious.

“Yeah,” said Bucky, staring at her lips. He pulled her up to him again, kissing her hard. Steve could see his tongue enter her mouth, flickering in and out. She moaned and threw her arms around Bucky, pulling him down to her level. His hands fell to her waist, and he kneaded her there. He slowly walked her backwards until her shins hit the mattress that served as Bucky’s bed; they collapsed on it, Bucky on top of her.

They were so close that Steve could smell the whiskey coming off of Bucky in waves. He watched as Bucky kissed her wetly, fisted his hands in her soft, sweet-smelling hair, grabbed at her greedily. They were on the mattress next to the one Steve was sitting on, with his back up against the wall; Steve had a full view, whether he wanted one or not.

Bucky brought his hands down to her collar and began fiddling with the buttons there, undoing them until her dress fell open. The tops of her nut brown breasts were visible over her black bra – Steve forced his eyes back to his sketchpad, trying not to blush. He brought pencil to paper again, filling in the contours of the flower vase he had been working on. Maria was making noise, Steve noted, absently – soft “oohs” and “aahs”, an occasional squeal when Bucky nipped at something especially hard. He started adding a pattern to the vase, a pretty design to the china that hadn’t been there on the real-life version.

“Bu-ucky,” moaned Maria. Steve glanced up automatically and his mouth fell open as he stared at the scene before him. Maria bra lie opened  and splayed out on either side of her. Her back was arched, her mouth open in a soundless gasp. Bucky had both breasts in his hands and was kneading at them, flesh spilling out above his fingers, one nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard, eyes flicking up to her face, watching her as she moaned, biting her lip. He released her, tongue swirling around her nipple, before sucking her breast into his mouth again, all the while watching as she rode on the edge of pleasure and pain. Steve felt a familiar swoop in his gut and he closed his eyes against the rush. Blood rushed downwards, filling his pants.

When he opened his eyes, Bucky was looking at Steve through hooded eyelids. He teased Maria’s nipple between his teeth, before releasing her and kissing her on the mouth quickly. Bucky sat up, thighs bracketing her, leaning back on his heels. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and smiled impishly at Maria.

“Ready to have some fun, baby?” asked Bucky, voice low, roughish. He sloughed off his shirt; it landed next to Steve. The silver dogtags shone on his chest, his muscled body reflected in the warm glow of the lamplight. Maria said something, Steve didn’t hear what, and Bucky laughed, throwing his head back; a warm sound that filled Steve to the core.

“God, I love a girl who knows what she wants,” he said, coming down heavily on his right arm, stroking her waist with his left, giving Steve a full view. Bucky met the distance between them swiftly, kissing her with a tenderness that made Steve ache. The kiss turned deep, sloppy, and Bucky gripped at her more urgently, hand slinking down until it dipped between her legs, which spread wide in invitation. He began to do something to Maria that made her cry out. Steve’s pants tightened, and he shifted, uncomfortable. He set his pencil down, abandoning all pretense of actually getting any drawing done tonight.

Maria’s skirt fell up, revealing voluptuous legs encased in thigh-high stockings. The folds of her skirt obscured Steve’s view of whatever Bucky was doing to Maria that had her head bent back in a silent scream; Bucky seemed to notice this and paused to help her wriggle out of her dress. Now clad only in her stockings and panties, Maria spread her legs eagerly and Bucky silently resumed rubbing at her cunt. The slick, wet sounds filled the air and Steve had to suppress a groan. He closed his eyes and adjusted himself, pressing down on his cock harder than he needed to, resisting the urge to thrust up into the pressure. He chewed on his lip. Soft white panties landed next to the discarded shirt, and Steve couldn’t help but notice that the crotch was soaked through. The smell of her was intoxicating; he wanted to join Bucky and bury his face in her cunt, lap at her folds and suck her juices off of Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky abruptly stopped kissing her and turned his head to the side, gasping for air, eyes blown, staring at Steve. Maria licked and kissed his cheek, too absorbed in what Bucky’s hand was doing to realize Bucky’s attention had shifted. Steve stared back, keeping his  gaze even. He rested his head on the wall, lowering his sketchpad to the floor. His breath hitched as he belatedly realized that his dick straining against his pants was obvious. Bucky’s eyes flickered down to Steve’s crotch and stared. Maria moaned loudly, a sound that could only indicate that Bucky had finally penetrated her. She brought her legs up to her chest, held them there, toes pointed at the ceiling, and cried out each time Bucky forced his way into her.  Steve watched Bucky’s arm thrust in and out with fascination -- she rocked back into the mattress each time he fucked into her. Steve’s eyes slid up Maria’s body, appreciating the curve of her thighs, the swell of her breasts,  up, up towards her face, and realized with a jolt that Bucky was _still staring at him_.

Their eyes met once more, and Bucky abruptly withdrew his hand. He sat up again, dick obviously tenting his pants. He drew his hand up her body -- it _glistened_ , slick with her fluid – and Maria’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. Bucky presented his hand to her, calmly. “Suck,” he ordered quietly, his voice ragged. She lifted her hands to his and complied, enveloping each wet finger with her mouth, eyes on him. Bucky gazed at her, his face inscrutable. Steve watched Bucky’s thick fingers disappear in and out of those pillowy red lips, fascinated.

“I think I want your mouth now,” said Bucky, his voice low. “Do you want to suck my cock?” he asked.

Maria released his fingers with a small pop. “Yes,” she gasped, rubbing her legs together, writhing underneath Bucky. It was obvious she wanted him somewhere else, but she’d have to wait a little before she got him there. In the meantime, Bucky rode her like a mechanical bull, moving up and down as she bucked her hips, oblivious to her torment, studying her like one would an experiment. Despite everything, Steve felt a little sorry for her. He wondered if she knew it, knew why Bucky was doing this to her. He wondered if she even cared.

Bucky slid off of Maria, and flipped them so that he was reclining on the bed, propped up by his elbows, and she was on top of him, breasts pushed up against his torso like ripe pomegranates. She smiled at him and he gazed at her calmly, betraying no emotion. Steve studied his friend carefully, half wanting to reach for his sketchpad to capture the moment -- the taut way he held himself, the stillness to his features. Before he could, Maria pushed herself up and off of Bucky’s torso, sat there for a second, giving the boys a moment to admire her. Steve’s eyes guiltily raked over her, taking in her heavy breasts, her brown, peaked nipples, her gorgeous dark hair, mussed beyond all recognition. He wanted to lick his way into that mouth, to watch her eyes sparkle as he played with her pussy, to squeeze her adorable  rounded belly, to come on her beautiful tits and rub his spunk into her skin. He wanted to do it while Bucky watched him, while Bucky touched him. He thought that might be nice.

Bucky gave Steve a moment to look at her, before reaching up and pulling her down by the neck, pushing her down his torso, until she was nosing at his erection, trapped inside his slacks. “Open them,” he groaned, thrusting up to meet her. She smiled and quickly unbuttoned Bucky’s fly, reaching in and taking him out. Bucky’s dick sprang free, thick and long, so erect he was flush to his stomach, red head already glistening with wetness. Steve’s mouth began to water at the sight; he wondered what Bucky tasted like. Probably fresh, he thought. Fresh and salty, just like the ocean.

Hollowing out her lips, Maria swallowed Bucky, taking him down to the root. Bucky lifted his hips off the mattress in an inarticulate shout, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, chasing her mouth as she slowly drew off of him. She sank back down, this time humming as she took Bucky in further, her throat vibrating around his dick. Bucky shuddered and looked at Steve, turning his head completely. Bucky’s mouth fell open in a pant as Maria began bobbing up and down, her lips providing tight suction on his dick. He stared at Steve hungrily, head moving in time to Maria’s ministrations.

Steve’s hand moved to his crotch; he palmed himself as he stared back, drinking his best friend in. Giving into temptation, he hitched his hips up just a little, letting his dick slide along his hand ever so slightly. Pleasure bloomed in his lower belly and he closed his eyes against it, breathing heavily – when he opened his eyes, Bucky was still staring at Steve, staring at Steve’s mouth like he wanted to attack it. Bucky’s gaze shifted back to Maria, who was busy licking his head, laving it with her tongue. It dripped with her saliva and his precum.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” said Bucky, gripping Maria by the hair and pulling her up for a kiss.

“Yes,” she breathed, and Bucky rummaged in his pocket for a rubber. With deft fingers, he slid it on, staring at Maria with dark eyes. Making an abrupt decision, he sat up on his knees, pulled her in for another kiss, and then flipped her over so that she was on all fours. Bucky pulled Maria’s hips up to his cock, and she pressed her chest to the mattress, pressing back on him as hard as she could. Bucky looked at Steve while grinding against her helplessly for a moment or two, getting his cock wet on her cunt, and then guided himself into her, pressing into her slowly at first, letting her get used to his intrusion. He waited, a few moments, fully sheathed, and then slowly drew her off of him, controlling her movements with hands on her hips. She had her cheek pressed to the mattress, and cried out as Bucky withdrew.

“Remember, sweetheart,” said Bucky, glancing down at Maria, pulling her onto his cock harshly. “I want you to be as loud as possible. Wake the damn neighbors up. Can you do that for me?” he asked, fucking into her hard once again.

“Ye-es,” moaned Maria, making fists in the sheets. Bucky shot a conspiratorial grin at Steve, and began fucking Maria in earnest, pumping in and out of her, placing a hand on her lower back to control her movement. A lump formed in Steve’s throat and he swallowed, uncomfortably. His heart was jackhammering in his ribs as he watched Bucky move in and out of Maria, a lazy, careless smile playing on his lips, his eyes on Steve. Maria screamed and moaned as Bucky hit the right spot, but Bucky hardly seemed to take note of her excitement, so focused was he on Steve’s face, Steve’s tongue as it darted out to lick his lips, suddenly dry. Bucky’s eyes raked over Steve, and Steve felt ludicrously self-conscious, ever aware of his small body, his skinny arms and legs, the thinness to his face and the paleness of his skin. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, though. He smiled as he took Steve in, fucking Maria harder as his eyes fixed on Steve’s crotch, on Steve’s hands as they awkwardly stroked his cock through his jeans. Steve threw his head back against the wall and hitched his hips up into his hand, wondering if he was brave enough to take his dick out and rub one off while Bucky watched.

“I could do this for hours,” drawled Bucky, purportedly to Maria, but staring at Steve’s lips as he spoke. “Fuck you until you couldn’t walk, Maria. I’d do that for you.”

Maria bucked and gasped. She said something desperate and unintelligible, or maybe Steve wasn’t paying attention, so focused he was on Bucky as he moved in and out of her, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, dogtags bouncing off his chest the harder he fucked into the girl. He wanted to reach out and touch Bucky, to feel those ab muscles working, to place his hands on Bucky’s ass, feel him pistoning in and out of her. He wanted to be the one lying there, taking it. The one bucking and writhing as Bucky lit his nerve endings on fire. Slowly, and without particularly meaning to, Steve unbuttoned his fly and pulled down the zip. He bit his lip and without breaking eye contact with Bucky, slipped his hand inside his jeans, finding his cock, finally stroking himself. Skin on skin felt amazing – his mouth fell open as he stroked himself, gazing at Bucky through hooded lids.

Bucky fell on top of Maria heavily, fucking her harder. He nosed at her hair, at her cheek, before flipping her over so that her back pressed against the mattress.  She moaned and brought her legs up – Bucky took the hint and folded her in half, securing her legs under his arms, braced on the mattress. He drove into her, deeper and deeper, Maria growing louder and louder as he did so. He looked up at Steve, mouth open, giving him a wild grin – and Steve’s heart _ached_ at that – before licking his lips. Steve watched Bucky’s pink tongue dart out and his cock throbbed – he wondered what that tongue would feel like in his mouth, on his dick.

Maria began bucking wildly, and Bucky sped up, looking down at her with undiluted pleasure, as if he was admiring his handiwork. He looked back at Steve, radiating smug pride, as if wanting Steve to see what he had done, what a shivering mess he had made out of this girl. Steve laughed, feeling a surge of affection for his friend. Bucky was adorable, sometimes.

“That’s right,” said Bucky, not slowing down, still grinning at Steve. “Come for me, baby. Come on.” Maria screamed, throwing her head back on the mattress, bucking her hips up and down, lost in her pleasure. Bucky began meeting each of her surges, fucking into her as she finally, finally climaxed, her hips suspended in the air, spine arched like a question mark. Bucky made a circular motion with his hips, fully sheathed, carefully watching her slackened face, drinking her in.

Finally, she released her muscles and slowly lowered her body to the floor, breathing fast and deep. Bucky slipped out of her, and knelt with her hips between his legs, hand moving fast on his dick, pumping up and down, a look of concentration on his face. Steve thought he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life; strong, lithe Bucky, muscles flexing as he stripped his cock, hand a blur. Bucky looked up at Steve – eyes wild, desperate – and instantly came, shooting over Maria’s breasts, his seed shining on her dark skin in the glow of the lamp. His head fell back, and his hand moved on his cock as it contracted, shooting the last few spurts onto Maria’s skin. His hand still on his cock, Bucky stared at Steve, breathing heavily. They looked at each other silently, the moment stretching on and on, Steve thinking to himself how easy it was to get lost in those dark brown eyes –

“You boys having fun?”

Steve blushed and quickly looked away, and tucked himself in as unobtrusively as possible, dick still hard, still aching for release. Maria looked at Steve from her position on the mattress, a wicked smile on her face. Bucky looked down at Maria, pretending as if he hadn’t heard her.

“You wanna sleep here tonight, or do you have some place to be?” he asked, voice post-orgasm rough.

“Here is good,” said Maria, sitting up and examining Bucky’s handiwork with a smirk. “I’ll tell Mama my shift ran late, that I slept at Joyce’s.”

“You do that, honey,” said Bucky, yawning. He flopped down next to Steve, belly first, stilling into silence.

“Sorry about that,” Steve said quietly, not looking Maria in the face. He felt awkward and out-of-place, not to mention still very, very aroused.

“No problem,” she said, grabbing Bucky’s discarded shirt and wiping herself off. “You two know each other long?”

“All our lives,” muttered Steve, looking down at Bucky. He appeared to be completely dead to the world; he was even drooling on the sheets, a little. For some reason, Steve was sure he wasn’t actually asleep.

“Hmmm. It shows,” she said, with a slight yawn. She stretched out and settled on the bed next to Bucky.

After a moment, Steve stood up and stretched. He undressed as quietly as possible, throwing on a fresh white t-shirt. Turning off the light, he settled into bed, not bothering with the blanket folded neatly at the foot of his mattress.

He waited ten minutes, and then looked over at Bucky, asleep on the bed next to his. He watched as his profile rose and fell, indicating that this time, Bucky was asleep for real. Breath hitching slightly, he dipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his long, nimble fingers around his cock, and tugging slightly. His strokes grew surer as he took deeper breaths, doing his best to hold the air in for as long as possible. He flung his free arm across his eyes as he began moving his hips up into his fist, and thought about Bucky, thought about the angle of his jaw and the way his hands moved and the dimple Bucky swore he didn’t have – his mind whited out and he felt pleasure flood his limbs.

He silently cleaned himself off with the sheets, and went to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The part of Maria Puentes played by Dascha Polanco. You're welcome.
> 
> And just so you know? I think Bucky was awake at the very end. Just my hunch.


End file.
